


Help Me Forget

by MisterE117



Category: Akame ga Kill
Genre: I am so sorry, Multi, My First Fanfic, OC, Omg please don't kill me, Yaoi (if you don't like don't read), one-sided relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterE117/pseuds/MisterE117
Summary: The first time I saw you, I realized I loved the colour green, the next time I saw you I realized you were a pervert. This time, I promise I'll never leave you again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seijuku_Ceremony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuku_Ceremony/gifts).



Tall and proud,  _tall and proud._  Why was it so impossible to see him any other way? How could he still see him as the kind person he pretended to be? Unfortunately he doesn't have these answers and he probably never will, at least not anytime soon. A teenage boy, that's who this person was. He came to them like a present on Christmas, he was gifted at combat and being there for his little family. Sadly all presents don't last...

* * *

   _Two boys were in a field seeing who was the best at combat out of the two, naturally the runt in the pack is usually the first one to give up. "This is exhausting! Can we please take a break?" The younger of the two complained. The older male just laughed while nodding his head, "Sorry, no can do. Aren't you the one who said you wanted to become strong so you can protect general Najenda?" He asked leaving a very flustered boy to simply stutter._

_He was definitely a sneaky one, that albino with the blue eyes. He always knew exactly what would rile up the younger one and that boy with his innocent green eyes always took the bait. "Well fine! But you can't get mad when I beat you!" The green eyed boy replied before lunging for the older male with his sword in hand. "It's okay, there'd be no reason for me to get mad since I'm going to win." The albino simply stated before swiftly moving to the right to avoid the lunge attack. "Hu-?" The green eyed boy became very confused... the older male flicked his sword upwards and sent the other sword flying at least two feet away. A sword was raised to the younger boys chin, "I wouldn't want to offend you or anything, but I don't think swords play is your thing." He informed the other boy. "What?" The younger male asked. The albino just smiled before flicking his forehead. "I didn't mean that in a bad way silly. I just think you should try something your good at." The albino stated. The younger boy smiled back at him before running away screaming "Just you wait! I'm going to get stronger for both you and Miss Najenda!"_

_'I have no doubt you will, but when you get stronger for me, it will be for a different reason than the one your thinking of...'_

* * *

   The teen started snivelling and trying his best to choke down the incoming sobs.  _'Why did you have to leave me?'_ Was his last thought before crying himself to sleep for the hundredth time in that year.

* * *

     'Again? I know it hurts, but mourning is bad for an imperial soldier...' Najenda eavesdropped outside of the soldier's door, the general Najenda clasped her hands together with fresh tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Whatever God is up there, please help him! Send  _anything_ to help him get over this, please!" Now, the general was by no means a religious woman, but she felt helpless. 'It'll get better I promise' she tought to herself before leaving.

 

 


	2. Educational Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsumi had plenty of warning that the people in the capital were monsters, but he didn’t expect them to be rude ones! Or the kind that took your money for that matter! What next, are assassins gonna fall from the sky??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for any of you that actually read this garbage of a fan fiction, thank you! ^^ That was a much needed confidence booster. So this chapter takes place from Tatsumi’s pov

~~~~_“Well, there are monsters in the capital kid, they’re far more scarier than that one over there...” the man had said cautiously in hushed voice pointing to the now slain earth dragon as though just thinking about it was a sin. The man next to him nodded his head slowly. “Wait, I don’t get it... the capital is overrun by danger beasts?” Tatsumi had asked a little more than confused and scratched the back of his head. “No you idiot boy!” The man smacked his head while the other face palmed. “They’re people who have terrible hearts...” Tatsumi would’ve asked a bit more about whatever they were on, but decided that it was best to ignore them. He wouldn’t get anywhere if he always took what other people said seriously all the time after all. “Okay thanks for the warning, but I think I can handle myself, plus I still have to make money for my village.” The two men looked at him before sighing and handing him a sack of money. Whether it was to buy his silence or for killing the danger beast, he still isn’t quite sure..._

 

The man in front of him looked slightly annoyed, but otherwise completely patient. “If you’ll fill in a form, we can begin the application process.” He informed the frowning teen who seemed to not like a certain part on the form. “Hold on a minute, this says I’ll be starting of as grunt...” he said slowly as though that would somehow make the words on the page disappear. “Look kid, everyone starts at the bottom-“ The man would’ve told him to just sign the form and leave, but the lousy country boy interrupted him. He sighed, he knew where this train wreck’s next stop was... The mans eyes widened when the young brunette unsheathed his sword from his back and placed one of his hands on his chest, “ ~~~~I think I’m _much more qualified_ as a captain, don’t you think?” He inquired and gave him a playful smile. “Well...” the clerk gave him a smile of his own.

* * *

 

    “And stay out!” He yelled at the teen who he just kicked out of the building he wasn’t even in for twenty minutes. The pouting brunette just rubbed the back of his head before yelling back, “Give me a chance! I have to make money for my village!” An audible groan could be heard from the other side of the now closed door. He mumbled something that didn’t go completely unnoticed by the lively swordsman, “Damn country boys are gonna kill me before this depression does...”

    Tatsumi was stuck on the last part of that sentence. ‘ _Depression? Is that what’s going on?’_ He was trying to make sense of the newfound information, sadly this potato was only half cooked at best... Besides, how can one form a coherent thought when one was being watched and one got chills down ones spine? Who was one anyway? Some things just don’t have answers... “-iad hey kid!” He was suddenly aware of a loud noise above him which he registered as shouting. Seeing as how his dreams were just shattered, what’s the worse that can happen when you interact with a half dressed stranger in an alleyway anyway? When he turned around, he realized it was a female voice and she was certainly busty. If he could go back in time right now, he would laugh at himself thirty seconds ago for thinking he couldn’t form coherent thoughts, because right now he was just a blushing and stuttering mess.

If she noticed his flustered state (which she probably did due to the knowing smirk on her face), she didn’t comment on it. Instead she opted to say something completely different, “You’re not from around here are you?” This was definitely true, but it isn’t certain until it’s certain... “Wha-? How’d you kn-?” He started with wide green eyes, but was abruptly cut off. Something told him this would be a reoccurring thing... “Well when you’ve lived here as long as I have, new faces tend to stick out like a sore thumb.” She replied to his unfinished question. He just looked at the older woman in awe as though she were a goddess that ought to be worshipped. She smiled a mischievous smile, but Tatsumi mistook it for a playful one. “Let me guess, your application just got rejected and you’re trying to earn some money for your village?” She asked the younger teen who seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and immediately held a fiercely determined expression in his eyes. He just nodded a little too eagerly. “Well I know a way to become an imperial soldier really quick, but first lunch. Your treat.”

* * *

 

    The energetic woman in front of him started downing mug after mug. Honestly, it was a bit scary. She went from the definition of cool, to a slightly tipsy drunk in a matter of minutes.

    What really had Tatsumi confused was how lunch turned into underage drinking, well if he was drinking anyway. He cleared his throat and hoped she would remember her part in the deal. She looked up at him making her short blonde hair ruffle like leaves in a tree. She gestured towards the table, “There’s still a little left.” She managed to say with flushed cheeks from the alcohol before downing her mug. Tatsumi noticed there was some drops of beer sliding down her face as if the alcohol desperately tried to flee their inevitable fate. As amusing as that thought was, that’s not what he was here for. This time he just spoke up. “So are you going to tell me how to get in the imperial army?” He asked a little more impatiently than he would’ve liked. She tapped her chin for a moment before she seemed to remember the whole reason she even here. “Whoops.” She giggled, “Well, you’re going to need a lot of money.” She started with a slightly more serious undertone. Tatsumi seemed relieved, he thought he’d have to do some unsavoury tasks or something... he reached into his travelling pack and fished out the sack of coins from the two men earlier. “Will this do?” He asked clearly proud that he earned this gold. The blondes eyes lit up. “Perfect. I’ll take that and be right back.” She grabbed the sack and slung it over her shoulder while winking at her. “I think this encounter was educational in more ways than one!” She managed to shout at him as she was leaving the bar.

   Later must mean a  _really_ long time, Tatsumi concluded to himself. The sun had long since set and the moon was already out. People were leaving the bar one by one, and eventually Tatsumi and the barkeeper were the only ones left. “Hey.” Tatsumi became aware that the barkeeper was tapping his shoulder trying to get his attention. “I’d like to go home some time tonight pal.” He hinted at the teen. “I’m just waiting for-“ he’d been interrupted by the older man sighing and informing him some very shocking news. “She took your money and left.” Tatsumi put on a forced smile before getting up from his chair and leaving. When he walked out the door he punched the wall with all his might. 

 _’Fuck! That was every dime I had!’_ He angrily thought to himself and gritted his teeth before sinking to his knees. Was there a rapist nearby? Because he was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I feel like I did a good job with this chapter. I hope you think so too. Please feel free to comment or leave a kudos


End file.
